


Silly Lilies

by Varewulf



Series: Silly Lilies [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: CYaRon, F/F, Flirting, Hand Feeding, Yuri, clueless Ruby, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Ruby feels like Chika and You have been acting strange lately, but is completely clueless to how the two are trying to come on to her.





	Silly Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea that came into my mind last night, and I just had to write it down. I want Ruby to have more love. Even if she doesn't understand it here.

Ruby's time in Aquors has been the best of her life, and she really enjoys hanging out with everyone in the group. For natural reasons she has ended up with You a lot of the time, helping her design and put together their various idol outfits. And wherever You is, you will often find Chika.

However, Ruby feels like the two of them have been acting a bit strange lately, and she can swear they've been giving her weird looks. She wonders if she has done something wrong maybe, but it's not like they've seemed angry, or treated her badly. Just strange. It's probably nothing.

Ruby's sitting alone in the costume room looking over her recent designs. She feels like they're lacking a certain something, but she can't quite figure out what. She taps the butt of the pencil against her lower lip while thinking. Maybe looking through some idol magazines will help get the inspiration flowing.

There's an impressive stack of magazines on a shelf set against the wall behind her, so she gets up to pick one. This one looks good. She's read it at least a dozen times, but that doesn't matter so much. Inspiration can come from anywhere, even familiar sources.

She smiles happily as she leafs through the pages. These girls are so cute and pretty in their outfits, and now she's one of them! Sort of. She has been praised for her cuteness, at least. Dia makes it out to be that Ruby is the most popular member of Aquors, but Ruby isn't so sure. It would be nice if it was true, but cuteness is pretty much all she has. The others are also cute, and have many other good sides as well. Still, Ruby acknowledges that she has some fans. The internet can be a scary place, but she has gotten some good comments.

As she's looking over some lacy outfits that might be good, Chika loudly comes into the room.

"Hello, Ruby-chan!" she exclaims, throwing her hands into the air. Ruby jumps and nearly falls out of her chair.

"Eep! Ch-Chika-san, you shouldn't startle me like that!" Ruby complains. She notices Chika has a paper bag with her. "Y-You-san isn't here right now, she said she had to get some supplies."

"Oh, that's fine," Chika says, strolling over and taking a seat next to Ruby. She fishes a mikan orange out of the bag and starts peeling it. "I came here to see you," she declares, and smiles brightly at Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby is confused. Why would Chika want to see her? Still, she likes Chika's company, so she doesn't mind. "Well, okay!" She wonders what's with the bag. Does Chika only have mikan in there? Though now that she's here, maybe Chika can help her with some ideas.

"Hey Chika-san. I've been having some issues coming up with good ideas," she says, and pushes the magazine away to bring forth her sketchbook again. "Would you mind looking at these-"

"Say aaahhh," Chika suddenly interrupts. She's finished peeling the mikan and is holding up a segment in Ruby's direction. Chika is not at all looking at the sketchbook or even the table.

"Aahh?" Ruby says in a questioning manner, but her only answer is Chika gently pushing the segment into Ruby's mouth, up until her index finger pushes against Ruby's lips. Ruby has little choice but to chew down, the sweet juice of the mikan filling her mouth. It's very good, but Chika's behaviour is also very confusing. When Chika pulls her finger back, she gives it a gentle lick before picking up another segment. She's smiling very contently.

"Aaahhh," she goes again. Ruby tries to talk to her.

"Chika-sa-" is all she manages to say before Chika pushes the next segment in. What is Chika doing? Okay, feeding Ruby, obviously. But why?

"Look, I-" she tries to speak again, but Chika is ready with another segment. The arm she's not feeding Ruby with is propped on its elbow on the table so her head can rest on it.

"What ar-" another segment goes in, and Chika is now giggling softly and happily. Ruby gives up, and just lets Chika do as she pleases until the mikan is all gone. Ruby sighs with relief as she swallows the final segment.

"Chika-san, I don't know what's going on, but I would like your help with-" Ruby says until she notices Chika getting another mikan from the bag. _Oh no, not again_ , she thinks as her eyes goes wide. "O-on second thought, I-I just remembered I have to be somewhere!" she hastily declares, grabbing her bag and sketchbook, and hurrying out of the room.

"Ah, Ruby-chan, wait!" Chika calls out beyond her, before Ruby hears her go "Awwwwww..." in a very disappointed tone as Ruby closes the door.

 _What was all that about?_ Ruby wonders to herself as she walks away rather quickly.

Ruby ends up wandering the halls, both pondering her lacking designs, and Chika's weird behaviour. Whatever it was, she hopes Chika is back to normal tomorrow. She'll be sure to keep an eye out for paper bags.

She is so absorbed in her own thoughts that when a hand slams into the wall in front of her, she is taken completely unaware. Ruby jumps and squeaks.

"Hi there, Ruby-chan." It's You. Her hand is firmly planted on the wall, the other resting on her hip as she's kinda looming over Ruby. _Now what?_ Ruby asks herself.

"Y-You-san, you startled me," Ruby says, trying to calm her frightened heart.

"Ah, I'm sorry," You says, but the way she's looking at Ruby and smiling doesn't make it seem like she's very sorry at all.

"I-if you're looking for Chika-san, I-I think she's still in the costume room," Ruby says, getting a strange feeling from this scenario.

"Chika-chan?" You sounds puzzled. "No, I was looking for you," she says. You's smiles might not be as bright as Chika's, but they seem a little warmer somehow. Smoother, maybe.

"Me?" Ruby asks, feeling a bit of deja vu. She tries to change the subject. "D-did you get those supplies you were after?"

"Yeah," You answers. "Hey, are you free after school?" she suddenly asks. Ruby is very confused, and You is very close.

"N-not really, I have to help Dia make dinner," Ruby says, and You leans forward a little, causing Ruby to press her back up against the wall.

"I can make you dinner," You says. "So won't you come with me for a bit?" She grins at Ruby, and her eyes twinkle.

"What are you talking about, You-san...?" Ruby asks. Her eyes dart from side to side, trying to find a way to escape.

"Just that I'm hoping to spend some time with you," You says, and her other hand raises to catch Ruby's chin and lift it up so she and You are looking each other directly in the eyes. Why is You acting so strange? Ruby doesn't get it, but it might be best to get away.

"Y-you know, I-I really should go," Ruby tries. "I'm s-sure Dia is waiting for me," she adds. Maybe she should just make a break for it and run. It's not like You is really holding her.

"I was hoping you'd come model some outfits for me," You says in a silky smooth voice, only confusing Ruby even more. "What do you say?" Ruby doesn't mind trying on outfits, but why is You being so weird about it?

"You-chan!" Chika's voice comes calling from down the hallway. "That's no fair, I wanted to spend time with Ruby-chan today!" You finally leans back and removes her hand from the wall. This is Ruby's chance.

"Don't be so greedy, Chika-chan," You responds, looking at her friend. Ruby hopes they'll be occupied with each other for long enough to let her sneak away.

"Speak for yourself," Chika says. "You were just about to whisk Ruby-chan away, weren't you?" Chika asks accusingly. You grins at her.

"And if I was?" she says mischievously. Chika stomps closer.

"Not fair," she says. "I nearly had her earlier. I was so close!" Chika pouts and folds her arms.

"Then why was she wandering out here?" You asks teasingly, and chuckles when Chika lets out a 'guh'.

"W-well, she just had to go out for a little bit," Chika says. "She was coming right back!" She almost sounds like she believes it.

"How about this," You says. "Instead of arguing, we could go with Ruby together? You can help me get her into the cute outfits I have ready." She sounds really proud of that plan.

"Oh yeah, that would work!" Chika says in total agreement. "And I can keep feeding her," she murmurs to herself. "What do you think... Ruby?" They look towards where Ruby was, only to find she's long gone. Then they start arguing about whose fault it is that Ruby got away.

Ruby hurries home. _Seriously, what was that all about?_ she asks herself, and doesn't slow down until she's gotten inside the front door and closed it. She breathes out a sigh of relief. Hopefully those two have calmed down by tomorrow.

"Ruby?" Dia's voice rings out, and she comes into the hallway. "You're late!" she says, then notices Ruby's expression. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asks in a concerned tone. Ruby considers telling Dia, but...

"I-it's nothing," Ruby says. She has no idea how she would explain this anyway. She smiles at her sister, relieved that she's acting normally. "I'll come help with dinner now."


End file.
